


Odysseus Theme Essay

by TheDissapearingAuthor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Gay, LGBT, M/M, im not entirely sure where this is going exactly, so sorry if its bad, sorry if this is, this is my first fic, this is something i wrote instead of the essay i was supposed to be working on, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissapearingAuthor/pseuds/TheDissapearingAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The protagonist makes all the wrong decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odysseus Theme Essay

**Author's Note:**

> I have no confidence in this fanfic like i couldn't even re-read it because i knew if i did i would never post it so here we go

_He glanced to the side as he began to fall, twinkling lights obscuring his vision from the inevitable._  
_He was going to die._

_There was no escape from the morbid fact. He, as the protagonist, had made all the wrong choices. Thus, leading to his doom._  
_He let the bitter wind bite as his nose, remembering simpler times, where the wind rushing against his face meant good things were coming. When it meant good times were happening._

_He could see it so clearly, remembering the start of all of this. He turned away from the lethal finish line, looking back towards a rusted truck. Two boys too young for the world but rushing into it anyway. A simple promise that led them to believe that they could re-craft their world with their scarred hands._  
_A nostalgic smile gracefully overtook his features, no hint of fear remaining. He was back in that truck, with the car radio blasting rock music, holding hands with a boy that had the most crooked smile._

_They had just stolen a car the day before- granted, the person who owned it deserved nothing happy in life, justifying their actions._

_It had been pouring when they left, running out of the house that was nothing but dark even when the lights were turned on. They held eachother’s hand tightly, afraid that if they let go they would lose themselves._

_He was the one who had picked up the rock. In a fit of desperation he flung it at the car window, and practically threw the other boy into the car as he jumped in and started driving._

_It was a few miles before either said anything. His hands were shaking almost as much as his body was trembling, earthquakes rippling throughout him, empires crumbling from the sheer force of his fear._

_No, he didn’t fear dying. But when he looked into the timid grey eyes that sat shock still next to him, he feared losing him._

 

 

It had been dark. The skies were cloudy overhead, and thunder rumbled its laughter as it watched the boy with paint under his fingernails run for all he was worth. He pumped his arms, willed his legs to go faster.

The voice that had crackled through the telephone moments before echoed in his mind.

“N-Noah,” he had heard. One word, one voice crack was all it took to send him on edge, to make him want to pick him up and take him away, to shelter him from the world.

He listened with fear as the voice on the other line, words mixed in with sobs, recounted the events that had led to the phone call.

When the call had abruptly ended, he bit his lip, panic spreading through his chest like a wildfire.

He neared the house with his heart pounding painfully against his chest.

He ran through alleys, walls on either side of him crumbling. He ducked under strings of clothes, he dodged young children playing in the street, umbrellas long forgotten in favor of jumping in puddles.

Images flashed through his mind. ~~Him getting there, a limp body on the ground. Blood everywhere. A violent hurricane of a man towering above it looking smug, fulfilling his need to leave chaos and destruction wherever he went. Warm soft hands that he would draw the moon and stars on gone cold and pale. Bright eyes that had more intensity in the sun burning out-~~

He shook his head and clenched his teeth, running faster.

When he reached the house, he saw the door was wide open, leaving the string of curses and sobs crystal clear to his ears.

Without hesitation he ran inside, around the couch littered with unidentifiable stains, and threw the door open.

A figure laid on the floor, knees drawn into his chest and arms trying to block his face from the blows that relentlessly pummeled him. _Ody._

Towering above the figure was a man, mid 30’s, holding a broken beer bottle, frozen mid-air, looking at Noah, who was staring at the duo in shock. _The drunk adopted father._

Blind with fury Noah leapt across the room, tackling the man to the ground. Fists rained down on the man, and Noah felt numb to the rawness of his knuckles as he hit him.

In one quick motion the man flung Noah off of him. His back hit the wall with a sickening thud, and his entire body screamed in pain as he slowly sunk to the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. He quickly tried to get himself up but it was no use.

The man stood over noah and began to kick him in the side, in the face, in the legs. Grabbing the back of his shirt collar he threw him against the floor face-first and dug his boot into his back. Noah cried out, feeling like a thousand knives were stabbing him all at once.

The man lifted his boot from his back and began lifted him up from his shirt collar. He pressed him up against the wall, so high his feet couldn’t reach the ground.  
“Who the fuck do you think you are, coming into _my_ house,” he growled, so close to Noah that he could smell the revolting scent of alcohol on his breath. “And beat the shit out of me?! _Huh_?! You little punk!”

He smacked him in the face so hard he saw stars. As the man pulled his arm back for another punch, he saw a small tan hand grab hold of his arm.

The man whipped his head back, and Noah looked over the man’s shoulder to see him. Standing there, a mix of fear and hatred in his unrelenting glare. Shoulders held with an air of confidence and dominance despite his crumbling state.  _Odysseus._

Noah was dropped to the floor in an instant, a crumpled heap of bloody limbs and an aching body. With a sickening crack the man backhanded Ody, sending him a step back. He wiped blood from his mouth with shaking hands, his eyes steely. He held his fists up and Noah could tell from the way his shoulders shook that he was terrified.

Noah knew he had never stepped up to the man, never dared. He was too scared and all too willing to accept the scars and bruises that would litter his body and mind then defend himself.

The man lifted his arm back ready to throw the final punch and Ody, his Ody, looked ready to accept it as long as Noah wouldn't get hurt and-

“No!” Noah cried out. The word vibrated through his skull and thrummed through his fingers and pumped adrenaline through his blood as he jumped up and grabbed the beer bottle and smacked the man on the back of the head in one swift motion.

The man fell to the floor on his knees with his hand cradling the back of his head.

Noah kicked him in the side and sent him tumbling to the floor and without a second thought grabbed the boy’s hand, tugging at it as they ran. Around the man cursing them from the floor. Past the hallway filled with broken picture frames littering the floor. On top of the picture of a small child that resembled the boy, a wide crooked grin settled on his features as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Out the open doorway, down the faded red steps. Past the kids, now standing in the street staring at them with curiosity and fear.

Under the rain, towards the beat up pickup truck.

Him, sending a rock sailing through the window, practically throwing him into the passenger seat. Him, jumping into the driver’s seat.

Driving away as fast as he could, the dark house that was in tatters becoming a place that they just looked at through their rearview mirror.

 

 

They had taken straight to the road, not pausing to catch their breaths, to try to overcome the shock that left their insides feeling numb. Noah’s lips were pressed tightly together, trying to ignore the shaking boy next to him. His foot pressed down on the accelerator. The tires sent puddles splashing off the road as they drove off god knows where, towards a grey sky split open, sunlight pouring over them.

They had been driving for two hours- the amount of sunlight had been brief, and it had begun to pour again. They were pulled over, their car in front of a backdrop of towering green trees. They sat under one, its large branches sheltering them from most of the rain.

“Its always raining here, isn’t it.” Ody was the first to break the silence that had infested itself all around them. His voice was uncharacteristically soft, and when Noah looked at him his gaze was towards the sky.

The silence settled over them once again. It felt like all the grey from the sky had settled in his chest, leaving an uncomfortable tightness. Not for the first time in his life he felt lost, scared, afraid.

He reached out and clung to Ody’s hand and felt the boy’s short fingers intertwine with his. The slight touch sent Ody sobbing. He buried himself in Noah's chest, and his heart broke with every sob he heard. 

He rubbed his head with his hand, fingers running in and out of the boy's dark curly fluffy hair. 

"Shh", he whispered soothingly. "He's gone now. You're safe. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now."

He whispered more comforting words, and the sobs began to decrease.

They must have sat there for at least a two hours, hands tightly grasped together, bodies smushed together, trying to stay together as they waited out the last bit of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed please leave feedback i guess and anything you'd want to happen if you liked it because this is just a random thing that probably wont go anywhere okay bye


End file.
